This invention relates to a crunchy fruit brittle product and a method of making such a product.
The healthful qualities of fruit have been widely recognized for many years. Numerous efforts have been made in the snack food industry to incorporate fruits into snack foods. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,686,785 describes the preparation of a fruit-based product in which a dried pulpous fruit is cut into small pieces or flakes and the fruit is then mixed thoroughly with a binding material such as syrup. The mixture is poured into presses which are used to express the liquid portion from the mixture. A sufficient pressure is applied to the mixture such that the liquid is completely expressed therefrom and the mixed, sweetened fruit which remains is compactly pressed into a solid mass. The mass can then be cut into cubes or rolled into thin sheets which are cut into strips or short sticks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,773 describes a fruit product which is prepared from fruit pulp which is reduced by comminution to a uniform, finely divided condition thereby forming a mass having a consistency suitable for molding into the form of chunks, sticks, bars, and the like suitable for wrapping in a manner similar to chewing gum or candy bars. The comminuted, uncooked fruit is homogenized with added sugar while maintaining the temperature below the freezing point of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,766 describes the preparation of fruit-flavored hard candy comprising a hard candy matrix containing particles of freeze-dried fruit, the particles being partially reconstituted and having a preserving and protecting layer of sugar and corn syrup. The freeze-dried fruit is maintained under conditions in which the candy matrix does not penetrate the fruit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,496 describes an apple product which is produced by heating apple slices having a biologically normal moisture content to render the slices pliant and reduce the moisture content thereof, convoluting the slices to form three-dimensional configurations wherein at least a part of the perimeter and adjacent area of one side of the slices are bent proximate to one another and rapidly cooling said convoluted slices to impart a brittle nature thereto The slices can be treated prior to heating with acids, such as citric acid, to provide tartness and with flavorings, including sugar, cinnamon and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,683 describes a process for producing a fruit product particularly suited for incorporation into a breakfast cereal The process involves preparing a thoroughly mixed, extrudable composition comprising fruit, fat, sugar and starch, extruding the composition, partially drying the extrudate, heating the dried extrudate and flattening the heated dried extrudate. The flattened extrudate is then reduced to flakes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,376 describes a process for producing crisp and dry fruit or vegetable slices. Whole fruit or vegetable pieces are sliced into thin, wafer-like slices which are then monolayered. An aqueous film containing a carbohydrate, an anti-browning agent and an acid is applied to at least one surface and the acidity of the slices is adjusted to alter their tartness. The slices are then rapidly dried to produce crisp slices.
Prior art processes which involve comminution of fruit meats such as apple meat into fine particles generally do not result in the maintenance of crunchy apple texture. Many of these products, characterized as "fruit leathers," have a very chewy texture. While some consumers find such products pleasing, still others would prefer to have a product in which the crunchy texture of the natural fruit is maintained.
Prior art fruit products which employ treated slices of fruit, e.g., apple slices, tend to produce a crisp (as distinguished from crunchy) product. However, handling of individual slices, which must be monolayered on a conveyor belt for treatment, is difficult. Moreover, processing the apples into slices involves the generation of a relatively large amount of pieces of unacceptable size to be used in the product.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method for preparing snack foods from pulpous fruits, such as apples, in which the product retains a crunchy texture similar to that of the whole fruit.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for preparing a crunchy snack food from pulpous fruits, such as apples, which does not involve the difficulties in material handling encountered in the preparation of sliced fruit-based products and which minimizes or eliminates unusable scrap in the production of the product.